<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Teammates! Oh Mo Dhia They Were Teammates by SarcasticSilentCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775028">And They Were Teammates! Oh Mo Dhia They Were Teammates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSilentCat/pseuds/SarcasticSilentCat'>SarcasticSilentCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, mild though, run up to the 1994 world cup babey, teammates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSilentCat/pseuds/SarcasticSilentCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan Lynch is seeker and now Captain for the Irish National Quidditch Team, but he and one of his Beaters are having serious teamwork issues. They'd better figure this out before the 1994 World Cup Final.</p><p>Tadgh Connolly was delighted to get a place as beater on the Irish National Quidditch Team a few years ago but now Aidan Lynch is being made the new Captain and he isn't so delighted anymore. </p><p>Finbar Quigley is living the dream and doesn't know why everyone is so pressed. It'll be grand sure. </p><p>Kudakwashe Troy wants to win the world cup and he Will make his teammates see eye-to-eye by whatever means necessary. Pair of Eejits.</p><p>Sophie Mullet is just trying to prove to herself that she can fit in somewhere, mainly so she doesn't have to go home; she really, really doesn't want to go home.</p><p>Eabha Moran is known for being a Moran but she wants to be known for being Eabha. Chasing Quaffles on a world pitch seemed the best way.</p><p>Barry Ryan thought his job as Keeper would be to Keep the goalposts. Not the peace. He is one bad practice away from strangling his teammates and moving back to Kildare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lynch/Connolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were Teammates! Oh Mo Dhia They Were Teammates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(reread HP 4 and thought  Lynch and Connolly sounded a bit,,, home of sexual so now there's this fucken thing)<br/>Pronunciation guide for the names babey.<br/>Tadgh = Ti-g, think of the first syllable of Tiger<br/>Kudakwashe = Kuu-Dah-Kwash-Ay<br/>Eabha = Ava</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sharp whistle cracks through the still morning air.</p><p>"I'm gonna fucken deck him" thinks Tadgh Connolly, Irish National Quidditch Team Beater. </p><p>His feet hit the frozen ground slightly harder than anticipated and he swears quietly as he swings his leg off his broomstick.<br/>
The object of his rage is floating above the rest of the team, all of whom are standing looking up at their captain.</p><p>"What was it this time, Lynch?" Tadgh asks, the barely restrained anger in his voice clearly amusing the seeker. </p><p>"You lagged" Aidan Lynch replies a little smugly, "Rebox the balls and start again Team!"</p><p>"You're kidding" Tadgh said flatly.</p><p>"Nope, Sorry lad, restart"</p><p>"We're on FIREBOLTS"</p><p>"I'm aware of what I'm riding Conolly, thanking ye"</p><p>"They. Don't Lag."</p><p>"Well, you must have been playing pure shit then. Now. Restart."</p><p>The rest of the team stifle their laughs. Tadgh tries to stifle the sudden urge to grab the end of his captain's broom and pull him off it.<br/>
"Ah come off it Boss". Barry Ryan, team Keeper lays a placating hand on the taller man's shoulder and makes a pleading gesture between the two players.<br/>
Lynch falters, "I'll get the balls then, kick off on my whistle". </p><p>Tadgh weighs the options in his mind before wordlessly swinging his leg back over his broom.<br/>
He was gonna deck him one of these days.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The rest of practice passed without incident (except for when Mullet nearly flew straight into a goalpost trying to show off her feinting skills to Moran) </p><p>Tadgh left the changing rooms, zipping his jacket up against the October chill.<br/>
The whole team had already left, or so he thought.<br/>
“AYO, Bigman!” Sophie Mullet dived from above. She landed in a skid, short curly black hair flying everywhere. </p><p>“How is it that yer on the National Team and still manage to land like that?”.</p><p>“Bold words for a man who gets called out by the captain every bloody practice session” the chaser retorted gleefully, pushing her rectangular glasses back up her nose and swinging her own firebolt over her shoulder.</p><p>“Exactly, it’s every single time which means it’s Lynch being a biased prick, not my flying”. </p><p>"Or a mix of both".</p><p>"Not a chance".</p><p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night”. She blew him a kiss and stalked off towards the changing room. She was only halfway to the doors when she stoped.<br/>
"Here, myself and Eabha were gonna go to Quinn's Quidditch Supplies in the next half hour there, fancy joining?"<br/>
"I'd hate to be a third wheel" Tadgh joked.<br/>
She blushes "Ah here now. We're not dating and Kwash is coming too anyways so...".</p><p>"After your simply fabulous display this morning, you're still not going out? Well I'll be fucked" </p><p>"My invitation is receding rapidly there now".</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll go".</p><p>"You'd think I was asking you to give me a kidney for Christ's sake"</p><p>"Thank you Sophie" he called out in a singsong voice</p><p>"You're welcome" she yelled back before adding in a quieter voice "...Eejit".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>